


Armin's Predicament

by kokode



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The usual ruckus and merry hour ensues at dinner time for the 104th trainees squad, but this night two guests join the remaining survivors of the last titan attack... though it seems like only Armin is able to see them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin's Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Some Halloween nonsense from my tumblr again lol

_"That's why I'm telling you to get off, you silly child. You don't even know this person you're clinging to!"_

_"No way! Why should I? You're the one who should get off_ **oji-san** , _it was my bone this onii-san picked after all. Hmph."_

_"Why you little—! I'm not even that old yet! I'm only sixteen!_ _**16!** _ _Besides, he only picked that bone randomly in the off chance that it was_ **MINE** _, he doesn't even know you nor you him, so you should just be a good little girl and hurry on along. Join the rest of the deceased and ascend to heaven… or something. Shoo! Shoo!"_

_"No! I said NO! I'm staying here and you can't do anything about it! Bleh!"_

_"Wha-! You.. You—! ARGH!"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oi Armin, whatcha lookin' at me like that for? Do I have sumfin' on my face or what?"

"Eh? Jean, you— I mean, don't you feel bothered at all with those.. on your shoulders, umm, errr.. how do I say this…"

"Oi, oi. What're ya yammerin' about? I don't have anything on my shoulders. But now that you mention it, they've been kinda hurtin' some lately. Guess I've been training too hard, eh? Not like some people I know. Hah! Wimp."

"Oi Jean, shut your horseface, I'm eating here quietly."

"Shut up, Eren. I didn't even say anyone's name. What, are ya bothered? Ya think yer a wimp, eh? Hah!"

"Why you—!"

And so the usual dinner fight ensues and Armin was stuck there, torn between wanting to laugh at the silliness of it all and being scared stiff that _HOLY frick_ Marco Bodt's and some girl's souls are riding on Jean Kirschtein's shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being shameless (シ_ _)シ


End file.
